


「韦斯莱双子x珀西」近乎正常

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *战后群像*无CP*G*大量参考音乐剧next to normal*歌词都熟于N2N
Relationships: 韦斯莱双子 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 珀西韦斯莱
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 1





	「韦斯莱双子x珀西」近乎正常

看这完美的一家，  
其乐融融，让人羡慕，  
我深爱着他们，  
每分每秒都爱，  
我要把这一切牢牢维护，  
但我的整个世界却天旋地转。

天气寒冷而晴朗，只不过又是冬日里的一天。  
乔治抱着克鲁克山坐在草坪上，珀西一点都不稳重地经过他，带起的衣角刮到乔治的脸颊。  
嘶。乔治终于挪开了搓揉克鲁克山蓬松皮毛的手，摸了摸自己的脸。  
幸好没划破，珀西这个浑蛋。  
韦斯莱夫人在屋里大声嚷嚷，“珀西亲爱的，交通司司长——真是太棒了。“乔治猜想妈妈一定乐坏了，韦斯莱夫人重重地拍着珀西后背，力道大得乔治在屋外听的一清二楚。  
“反正我们是隔壁邻居。“乔治不满地和弗雷德说。  
一只胆大妄为的地精跳到克鲁克山的脑袋上，这只姜黄色、毛发蓬松的扁脸猫狸子温顺地抖抖它的大脑袋，像难看土豆一样的花园地精骂骂咧咧地跌在草丛里。  
“地精，乔治，地精！“弗雷德惊讶地说。  
“弗雷德你表现得像那是一只发情的毒角兽而不是花园地精。“乔治动作流畅地提起、转晕、扔掉，“咱们清理过得地精比妈妈冲我们大喊大叫的次数还要多，你在大惊小怪什么？”  
弗雷德努努嘴，“我只是好奇，你怎么做到让克鲁克山听话的像珀西宝宝？”  
乔治把手塞在克鲁克山温暖的肚皮下，猫狸子发出快乐的呼噜声。“它老了，弗雷德。”乔治的眼神闪了闪。

韦斯莱夫人在厨房里忙碌，支使着每个人在狭窄的门厅里跑来跑去。查理和比尔不在陋居，运送那张充满怀旧气息大长桌的任务落在哈利头上，眼下它堪堪地擦过乔治的头顶往外花园飘去。  
“嘿，哈利，那是我的脑袋。”乔治夸张地捂住头。  
弗雷德哈哈大笑，“别抱怨了，格洛普。”  
正在用魔法搅拌一锅土豆泥的韦斯莱夫人探出头，“乔治，别傻乎乎地站在门口，快和你妹妹把这些端出去。”  
金妮端着一大盘碎肉馅饼走的摇摇晃晃，乔治倚着门懒洋洋地挥动魔杖指使着一大铁壶向外飞去，“金妮，弄丢你的魔杖了吗？”  
“看着点——”金妮尖叫起来。  
乔治只顾着回头嘲笑她，刚从魔法部幻影移行回家的罗恩正跨进门槛，“哎哟！搞什么？！”  
热乎乎的黄油啤酒在乔治来得及停下前冲他猛撞过来，不少啤酒从壶口翻出来洒了罗恩一身。  
“乔治！要说多少遍，用不着每件鸡毛蒜皮的小事都挥动魔杖吧！”韦斯莱夫人恼火地大喊起来，土豆泥被她戳的溜出了锅。  
乔治冲弗雷德眨了眨眼睛，他们过去有一次差点把一托盘炖菜、黄油啤酒还有明晃晃的刀子抛到小天狼星身上。  
弗雷德笑了，乔治不以为然地耸耸肩，“妈妈，我们只是为了节约一点儿时间。”  
韦斯莱夫人转身翻找着空盘子，罗恩虚弱地摆摆手，“没事，没关系。”  
“罗尼，婚姻使你越来越无趣了。”乔治嘟囔着拿着装有黄油啤酒的铁壶朝屋外的长桌走去。

比尔和芙蓉去法国度假了，查理远在罗马尼亚，韦斯莱家的其余人聚在一起，为珀西的晋升举办一个小型聚会，赫敏在韦斯莱夫人端上餐后甜点的那一刻，气喘吁吁地出现在陋居，她长长地呼出一口气，“见鬼的加班。”  
“幸好。“赫敏提着一个包装漂亮的大纸盒，“正好赶上——”  
一只做成逼真的古典老爷车模样的翻糖蛋糕被她端上了桌，“为了我们的交通司司长。”  
“麻瓜惊人的创造力！”韦斯莱先生眼睛闪闪发亮，打心底地赞叹，“太棒了！”  
罗恩给赫敏空了个座位出来，哈利率先鼓起了掌，“祝贺珀西——”  
乔治笑嘻嘻地夺过话头，“交通司司长要不要说些祝酒词？”  
珀西有些局促地在桌底下倒着脚，“非常感谢——赫敏。我想这不是什么大事。”他看了一眼桌边的亲人朋友，眼角微微发红。  
“我们的男生头儿看起来有点多愁善感。”弗雷德说。  
“是啊，这家伙越来越奇怪了。”乔治点点头。  
金妮站了起来，“来庆祝吧！”  
其他人纷纷起身碰起了杯，玻璃杯里的黄油啤酒在彼此的碰撞下洒在新端上桌的甜点上，没有人在意，连韦斯莱夫人都没有介意。  
人们的欢声笑语企图挥散浓重夜幕。

罗恩调起了电台，韦斯莱夫人跟着赛蒂娜·沃贝克的声音哼了起来，金妮从哈利的肩上抬起头，“妈妈——”她抗议到，“看在老天的份上，换一首，好吗？”  
“哦，我可怜的心，它去了哪里？“韦斯莱夫妇在草坪上跳起舞，“这是我和你爸爸在学校舞会——”  
在金妮继续抗议前，罗恩赶紧切换频道。  
“开始相信魔法的力量吧，不要害怕因爱伤害……”  
古怪姐妹的《魔法玩意》，赫敏轻声哼了起来，罗恩不可见地黑了脸，赫敏却握住他的手阻止他再换频道。  
这是他们时代的舞会曲，不过显然除了赫敏，哈利、罗恩和金妮都不觉得那是一次美好的舞会回忆。  
“金妮。”哈利做出了邀请的动作，“现在邀请你当我的舞伴太迟了吗？”  
金妮微笑地搭上他的手，“不，只要你别像纳威一样总是踩我的脚…”  
月光下起舞的爱人，穿过亿万星辰翩然成双。  
乔治随意地靠着桌沿，弗雷德笑嘻嘻地看着他，“想跳舞吗，乔治？”  
乔治扬了扬眉毛，“和你吗？抱歉我还没那么疯。”  
弗雷德依旧笑眯眯地打趣他，“这么说，那你只能邀请我们的交通司司长了。”  
珀西的视线从桌上抬起，落在弗雷德脸上，他又漫不经心地盯着会自动满上的酒杯，灌下一大口。  
“弗雷德，我有没有告诉过你，你跳的真的很烂。”乔治笑了，“艾丽娅形容你和安吉跳舞的姿态像是一场可怕的小型飓风。”  
弗雷德大笑起来，“所以我说了艾丽娅更适合你，my little brother.”

等到黎明时后，  
共舞的人会消失，  
舞步却依旧……，  
我会孤独地醒来，  
再不见那共舞的梦。 

韦斯莱夫妇坐回桌边的长椅，赫敏拉着罗恩填补上空缺，月光笼罩着两对相爱的夫妇，完美地像一场演出。  
韦斯莱先生酒量不好，他有点晕乎乎地不停咕哝着，“还有什么比这更美好，一切都会变好的…你说是吗，莫丽小颤颤…”  
韦斯莱夫人涨红了脸，飞快地扫了一眼没去跳舞的儿子们，架着先生回屋。  
乔治向珀西举起酒杯，“亲爱的珀西，要和可怜的弟弟一起跳支舞吗？”  
珀西坐到他身边，看乔治假装出的惊恐表情。珀西咧嘴笑了，“没有比这更糟糕的选择了，是吗？”  
乔治瞄了一眼弗雷德，后者正露出白牙放肆地大笑。  
珀西皱了皱眉头，“你知道他走了。”  
弗雷德大声喊到，“嘿！珀西！我还在这儿呢！”  
乔治眼里的戏谑和笑意消失的一点都不剩，一丝压抑的愤怒爬上他的眉梢。  
是幻梦还是哀悼？  
乔治侧过身，“弗雷德说你是个浑蛋。”  
珀西握紧了手里的杯子低声说，“那是在你的脑子里，乔治。你不能一辈子自欺欺人。”  
“当然是在我的脑子里，”乔治看着他的孪生哥哥露出微笑，“但为什么那就意味着不是真的呢？”  
弗雷德坐在长桌末端把玩着一瓶果酱，把它抛来又抛去，“还想来点防风草根酱吗，珀西。”  
乔治哧哧地笑，“你什么都不知道。”  
珀西推了推眼镜，“那让我明白。”  
弗雷德重重地放下果酱罐，“你从来都对现实视而不见。”  
“巴蒂·克劳奇。”乔治残酷地说，“康奈利·福吉。”  
“珀西，是谁只看得到自己想要看到的。”  
“是你，还是我？”乔治站了起来，“弗雷德和我先走了——”他冲月光下跳舞的人们告别。  
弗雷德挥舞着他的长手臂，“再见。”  
珀西看着乔治拖长的影子。  
他们曾像三只雏鸟一般紧紧窝在树下，在罗恩还没有出生的时候，小小的弗雷德和乔治喜欢粘着他，让他一遍又一遍讲诗翁比豆故事集里的故事。  
讲着讲着，他们会点着头在被枝叶切割得细碎的阳光里睡着。  
通常醒来后，除了两边的肩膀被压的发疼以外，一天会在年幼的自己顶着被画的乱七八糟的脸跑去和妈妈哭诉中结束。  
珀西摸了摸左边的肩膀，

“怎么回事？珀西！”赫敏冲到珀西面前，在远处，罗恩抬起头看向覆着一层稀薄星辰的夜空，哈利站到他的身边，拍了拍他好朋友的肩膀。  
金妮慌里慌张还有些怒气冲冲，她也跑了过来，和赫敏一起瞪着珀西。  
“你们不能——每一天都装的相安无事。”珀西坚持说，“你们知道过去多少年了——如果你们还认为时间能让乔治走出来的话。”  
“你疯了……”赫敏捂住脸。  
金妮生气地大声说，“可是你就不能让他好过点吗！”  
“那毫无意义！“珀西脸红的像要冒火，“我看够了这场闹剧，整整七年你们对乔治的行为视而不见，看着你们的哥哥、朋友对着空气喊出另一个死去的人的名字，看着他自言自语，看着他虚假地生活越陷越深，你们告诉我谁才是疯子！”  
赫敏跌坐在长椅上，金妮忧伤地看着珀西，“太残忍了…”  
珀西走出了陋居，沿着山下的小溪沉思。  
到底是固执地要告诉乔治弗雷德已经不在的事实的自己疯了，还是家里每个对乔治行为视而不见的人疯了。

他是战争结束后的战士，已故去哥哥的兄弟，没有罗盘的水手，再也不会笑的玩笑店主。  
阁楼里的光照在街上，它是深夜里的玩笑商店还有生气的唯一迹象。  
乔治倒在床上，柔软的法兰绒包裹着他。  
没有蝉鸣，没有舞曲。  
没有喜悦，没有疼痛。  
这是弗雷德和他的屋子，为什么他却独自住在那儿，为什么他要彻夜等待，为什么他又要让灯一直亮着？  
对我说句话吧，弗雷德，我无法独自承受这一切。  
乔治凝视着四柱床火红的帷幔发呆，弗雷德靠着床柱坐在床尾，“嗨，乔吉。”  
“我知道一个地方。”  
“这听起来像是小时候，你骗小罗尼鼻涕虫的窝里有数不清的水果软糖的开场白。”乔治饶有兴致地看着他。  
弗雷德唇角勾着一抹意义不明的笑，这通常是他在思考一个恶作剧前的小动作，“你不相信我？现在我有点伤心了。”  
“我庄严发誓，那是一个天堂。”弗雷德跨下床，拉开木桌的抽屉，他的魔杖躺在里面，杖身已经有了裂痕。一些已经静止不动的照片散落在一旁，边角泛着黄。还有一只不显眼的玻璃管瓶，暗绿色的液体幽幽地透着谲诡。  
弗雷德用拇指和食指夹住了它，“让我告知你通往它的方向，就像从前穿越密道一样。”  
乔治伸出手，那只小小的瓶子躺在他的掌心。  
弗雷德热切地看着他拔出瓶塞，“跟我走，乔治。”  
“我知道你一直都想放下。从你捡起罗恩落在城堡废墟里的蛇牙开始。”  
乔治低头看着弗雷德搭着他手腕的手指，那里什么感觉都没有。  
“乔治。”弗雷德呼唤他，“你知道的——我总是在你需要我的时候出现，”  
“你需要我吗？”  
瓶口抵在唇边，弗雷德温柔地微笑着，“跟我走。”  
弗雷德通常不会温柔地微笑，那是只属于乔治的表情。  
他不在了。珀西皱着眉头的样子闯入他的大脑。  
去获得解脱，还是走出过往。  
弗雷德轻轻摇着头后退。乔治推上瓶塞，把它放回抽屉。  
面对了恐惧，你就会看清幻影只是你的逃避。

你要彻底放手，  
离开我不回头，  
大家也都能接受，  
这样对你最好，能自由。

乔治在一棵橡树底下找到了珀西，斑驳的日光让他想起弗雷德和他在珀西脸上画的乱七八糟小方块。  
“如果你睡着的话——”乔治不怀好意的笑了。  
一只耗子惊吓地窜进树洞，克鲁克山追了过来，毛绒坐垫般的猫狸子蹲在乔治的脚面上不肯挪动了。  
乔治坐了下来，把它捞进臂弯里，“你也舍不得我？”  
他轻轻对珀西说，“我准备离开这里，如果你和罗恩愿意打理玩笑商店，我想弗雷德会很高兴。”  
珀西张大了嘴看起来特别地傻，“你……”  
“不不——”乔治弯起嘴角，“我想先去法国，我有点想念弗雷德从我眼皮底下拐走的媚娃表妹们……”  
“乔治，你保证？”  
“不，我不能。”乔治笑的温柔又无奈，“但是，相信我，我和他已好久不见。”  
离开他们，也许对所有人来说都好，也许不会好了，但也许撑住不垮掉就可以。  
珀西眯着眼打量他，乔治把头沉沉地靠在珀西右边的肩膀上，“再给我讲个故事吧。”

珀西睡着了，是韦斯莱夫人隐隐的抽泣声打断了他的梦，乔治带走了诗翁彼豆故事集。克鲁克山乖顺地趴在他的腿上，珀西把它胡撸的直哼哼，弗雷德靠着珀西的左边肩膀。  
“你没有跟他走。”珀西相信乔治了。  
“珀西，你终于肯看着我了。”弗雷德扁了扁嘴显得有点委屈，“你一直都假装不需要我。”  
珀西伸了个懒腰，他不需要一切正常，那未免太不可思议，只要生活它近乎正常，他就可以过下去。

痛哭过的是我，  
你死去时守候的是我，  
我装着不知道你在我周围，  
铁了心的固执和自虐的坚持。  
Fred, Frederick,  
Hi Percy.

END


End file.
